Different times
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: Republic Trooper Vladislav Raginis is on his way to Investigate a mysterious accident aboard a republic cruiser. Unfortunately, he somehow gets thrown forward in time to the clone Wars era. Maybe some other SWTOR charaters will show. Being continued on my new account, VladislavRaginis. It goes by the same name...
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should work on other stories but I had this idea and had to. So, a SWTOR SWTCW crossover. Yes I'm using my trooper Vladislav Raginis. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

The Negotiator came to a halt. It had been ready to enter hyperspace but had stopped. The reason? A BT7 Thunderclap had floated into its path, appearing out of nowhere. It was in a beat up condition but one was still able to make out its grey and white paint job. Its name was not in sight. The insignia on the ship was one of the most shocking parts. It was the symbol of the Old Republic. As soon as that was seen, an order waa given to bring the ship aboard. As it was, Obi-Wan and Commander Cody walked down to the hanger. The Thunderclap, or as it was named _The Rasputin, _was lowered down as gently as possible.

Both the General and Commander walked up to the door which fell open. That should not have happened and proved just how haevily damaged the ship was. As they entered they beheld quite a sight. The interior was just as bad aa the exterior. Wires sparked at them and parts of the walls and ceiling stuck out. They made their way to the cockpit. The door moved aside and a both of them felt a jolt of surprise. Chairs had been knocked about, computers lay broken, and more but that was not what caught their eye. What did that was the lone figure that lay slumped against they control panel.

The pilot was outfitted in very casual clothing, grey pants and shirt with black boots. Even with his deceiving appearance, it was clear this man was a soldier. He had black hair and pale skin. They could see the tip of a scar poking out of the collar of his shirt. Blood dripped from where he lay slumped. A puddle had already begun to form.

Obi-Wan called for a medic as Cody explored the ship further. The medics arrived and quickly took the mysterious soldier to be looked over. The scar of a large burn covered the left half of his he looked no older than 25. He was taken away, leaving Obi-Wan to his confusion.

**how was it? 2 reviews= a chapter? I don't know. What am I doing with my life?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I should work on other stories but I had this idea and had to. So, a SWTOR SWTCW crossover. Yes I'm using my trooper Vladislav Raginis. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Vladislav Raginis was not having a good day. He was supposed to be on leave but had been called in to Investigate a "problem". Of course, he was never informed on what the problem was. So there he was, flying towards an uncharted sector of space where the cruiser _Valiant _was last seen. He didn't have to wait much longer as he stopped his ship quickly.

In front of him floated the remains of The Valiant. Debris surrounded it. He wasn't sure what could have done damage on the scale. This shocked him greatly. He'd seen many wrecked ships before, some repairable and some that had to be scrapped. None of them could rival this. No one could have survived this, that was obvious. The Republic Trooper was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping of his comm.

He blinked. He was far away and out of reach so it should be impossible to be receiving a message. Interested, he allowed the message to come through. The form of a republic officer appeared. The figure was hunched over as if trying to stop bleeding while sending for help. Its message was lost in static. Just as Vladislav was about to shut off the comm, the ship shook. Over and over again it happened. The last one he remembered shook like a earthquake, sending him forward into the controls.

He never saw the electricity arcing around the ship, never knew that he was being transported far away in time and space, and he definitely didn't know what he was about to experience.

**how was it? 2 reviews= a chapter? I don't know. What am I doing with my life?**


	3. awake

**I know I should work on other stories but I had this idea and had to. So, a SWTOR SWTCW crossover. Yes I'm using my trooper Vladislav Raginis. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters as he pondered the days events. Codys search of _The Rasputin _had brought forth more evidence of the pilots career. It also brought up personal items which Obi-Wan considered an invasion of privacy. The only thing keeping him from not doing so was that the safety of his men came first.

The armor that the soldier had was of interesting design. It was close to the clone armor except the belt and ammo pouch strap. Another change was the lone shoulder plate. No helmet was found. His weapon was a simple blaster rifle. It and the armor had scratch marks and scrapes on them showing it had been in use alot. The armor was mainly black with grey highlights. More personal items that came up were things such as pictures that they tried to steer clear of but safety precautions were necessary. One photo was of the soldier and another, female, standing together. The man was holding the woman close to him and it was clear they were in a relationship.

The man had yet to wake up. Time passed extremely slowly for the Jedi. The soldier had been in worse condition then originally thought. Besides an obvious concussion, he seemed to have been hit by a large amount of electricity. Even when unconscious, he had an air of authority surrounding him. This confused him even more. He didn't notice the time until a knock came at his door. He called for this knocker to enter and Cody stepped in. The soldier had woken up.

**how was it? 2 reviews= a chapter? I don't know. What am I doing with my life? The armor is this except male version. It's also black and grey (grey highlights black everywhere else)**

** /wp-content/uploads/2013/04/swtor-stalwart-protector-armor-female_ **


	4. Meeting

**I know I should work on other stories but I had this idea and had to. So, a SWTOR SWTCW crossover. Yes I'm using my trooper Vladislav Raginis. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Vladislav woke up with a pounding headache. He wondered who ran him over with a speeder. His vision was blurred but he could make out an orange and white figure leave the room as a medic, or so he assumed, aapproched. The medic checked his vitals before turning away. Vladislav pushed himself up off the bed. He failed. He fell back down with an audible groan. He was sore all over. He wondered how long that he had been in the unknown room. His wait was short. The door opened and the orange and white figure entered with a Jedi. That comforted Vladislav as he knew that he was in Republic hands.

Even though that put part of his mind at ease, it didn't do it completely. His reason? He had never seen this Jedi before. Ever. He had met plenty of Jedi and none of them looked like this one. He was brought from his thoughts when the subject of said thoughts spoke.

"You might not want to get up for a while, you took a nasty hit to the head" he explained. That explained the headache. The man continued. "I'm Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you are?".

"Lieutenant Vladislav Raginis of Havoc squad." He replied with caution. He now knew that he was A Jedi of the Republic but it didn't calm him in the slightest. He had never heard of a Jedi by that name. He shook his head and cleared his vision. Looking at him with slight distrust he held out his hand. He and General Kenobi shook.

"So, I assume you want to question me because you dragged me out of my ship." He stated. He knew the drill.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Obi-Wan replied and mentally raised an eyebrow. The trooper was smart.

"Lets get this started then" Vladislav said, propping himself up into a sitting position.

**how was it? 2 reviews= a chapter? I know I never keep that promise but it does help. I'm a bad writer I'll admit and it helps me write what YOU want to read . did I write Obi-Wan correctly? I don't know. What am I doing with my life? Oh, and this depressingly short chapter is the longest yet.**


	5. Questions

**I know I should work on other stories but I had this idea and had to. So, a SWTOR SWTCW crossover. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

"To start, can you tell us why you have the symbol of the old republic on your ship and armor?" Obi-Wan asked. He was eager to hear the answer to his question. He didn't expect the reply Raginis gave him.

"Why do you say you are the Republic when you have the wrong insignia?" He replied, right eyebrow raised.

"This is the correct insignia. What you have on your ship and armor is the symbol of the Old Republic. It fell thousands of years ago." Obi-Wan explained patinantly. Meanwhile Vladislav had made a noise of shock.

"Thousands of years?" The lieutenant squeaked (which he would repeatedly deny when asked later). His eyes had gone wide. Thousands of years. There was no way it could be true. A few minutes later he managed to come back to reality.

"Can I continue?" Obi-Wan asked. The trooper from another time signaled for him to continue.

"Can you tell us about you? We have records of the old republic but none of them mentioned you. Your Havoc squad is mentioned briefly but there was no Vladislav Raginis in record.".

"I'm unsure of why that would be, I'm almost positive that I should be in record. Why would the lieutenant be left out. That doesn't make sense." Vladislav said.

"Then that's all for today. I've alerted the Jedi Council of your appearance. Also, you should be released soon. You should probably start fixing your ship. Nice name for it by the way." And with that the Jedi left the room and the trooper out of time was once more left to his thoughts. He thought of his squad. One person in specific was on his mind, a certain medic who had patched him up multiple times and brought him back from near death many times. _I promise I'll make it back to you Elara. I'll make it back to you my love._

**how was it? 2 reviews= a chapter? Yes I'm putting romance into it but no physical romance, just Raginis missing Dorne.I know I never keep that promise but it does help. I'm a bad writer I'll admit and it helps me write what YOU want to read . did I write Obi-Wan correctly? I don't know. What am I doing with my life? Oh, and this depressingly short chapter is the longest yet.**


	6. AN

**I know I should work on other stories but I had this idea and had to. So, a SWTOR SWTCW crossover. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

AN

So, I may bring in another of my characters. This one is an imperial agent. Sorry I just LOVE THE IA STORY! anyway, I'm thinking if dragging him in. He's almost the exact twin of Raginis. It's up to you guys. Do you want me to bring him in and have some bonding between characters or wait for a different story.as always, comment favorite follow and most importantly RELAX!

**how was it? 2 reviews= a chapter? I know I never keep that promise but it does help. I'm a bad writer I'll admit and it helps me write what YOU want to read . did I write Obi-Wan correctly? I don't know. What am I doing with my life?**


	7. Introductions and conversation

The Lieutenant sat on top of his ship as he fixed the plating on top. It had taken days but he had gotten the Thunderclap back into working order. All that was left was to fix some plating on top. He loved his ship. Loved it. He got along relatively well with a clone he had met not long ago.

This clone was named Fixer. The name suited him. He had approched Vladislav and they struck up a conversation. Said conversation was about the different types of spacecrafts used in both time periods. Together they had managed to get _The Rasputin _back together as fast as they did. It was nice having a person to talk with. Honestly, the trooper was still getting over the idea of time travel.

"Hey, Raginis! How long do you think you'll need to finish up?" Fixer called out to him.

"Hold on. There. It's done. What do you need?" Vladislav replied as he made his way off the top of the ship.

"Come on, I want you to meet some of the others!" The clone in question replied before taking hold of Vladislav and dragging him off. The Lieutenant gave a yelp of suprise at the sudden motion. Something must have happened during the clones time at Kamino that caused the man to be unnaturally hyper. Very hyper. While he was lost in thought, they had passed countless hallways, doors, and rooms until Fixer came to a halt. Once more the trooper was thrown off balance. Fixer opened a door before steering Vladislav in. They entered into the barracks where several clones milled about. Fixer brought him to a group of clones that sat apart from the rest. They looked up as Vladislav was unceremoniously shoved into a seat.

"Fixer, I see you've kidnapped the newcomer." A clone said with slight amusement. The others seemed to agree but stayed silent. Fixer just nodded.

"I thought we could meet each other and you know, talk about stuff. It'd get Raginis away from his ship for once. I swear, its like your there 24/7." The clone said as he plopped down onto his bunk. A murmur of acknowledgment circled throughout the group. One clone, the one who spoke before, started off.

"Hey there newcomer, I'm Omen. I'm also the leader of this band of lazy slackers." He said and roughly jabbed the second soldiers arm.

"Names Cannon. I'm the big guns here." He said with pride.

"Hello sir. I'm called Data. If you need information on most topics, feel free to come ask me." A clone surrounded by what seemed to be at least a dozen datapads said. As he did this his eyes never left the pad he was holding. The Line inwardly laughed at his behavior. It reminded him of someone he knew.

"Name is Scar." Was all another said. The last one jumped up in excitement.

"I'm Cub!" He said. He was visablly younger then the other clones.

"Scar, Cannon, Data, Omen and I were in the sane squad on Kamino. We were Catapult Squad." Fixer explained with one of his batchmates throwing in a 'go Catapults' n the background. Vladislav chuckled.

"Well, you guys probably know who I am. Lieutenant Vladislav Raginis of HAVOC Squad." The Lieutenant said. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you guys get your names?" He continued.

"Well, I got my name from when we were cadets at Kamino. I had a knack of telling if something would go wrong or work out. It was odd and enough to get the name Omen." the soldier explained.

"Got the name Cannon from Kamino as well. As said before, I'm the big guns." Cannon jumped in with his explanation.

"I got the name Data from my 'obsession' of studying. I don't see the problem, it's good to have information on as much stuff as possible. It could save your life one day." Came Data's reply.

"This is slightly embarrassing, but I may or may not have gotten the name Scar from when I accidentally gave myself a nasty scar back when we were cadets. What's worse, the reason for the scar was a spoon." Scar said, his voice slowly decrease in volume though not whe to render him inaudible.

"A spoon. I guess it's not the craziest thing ive heard." Vladislav said as the group laughed, Scar included.

"Yeah, there are aome pretty weird things that happen here." He agreed.

"So what about you Cub?" Vladislav asked. The clone lost his energetic personality and seemed to crawl into his mind and put up mental shields. He seemed, broken. Even if he fought in a war, he shouldn't have seen enough combat to make him look like this. Vladislav looked confused at Omen. He just returned the look with sadness evident in his eyes.

"When Cub transferred over, he didn't have a name. He came from the 112th. Apparently he had been abandoned and left for dead when he stumbled across Scar and Data on one of our patrols. After being patched up he practically begged us not to send him back to his former battalion. We couldn't blame him. After a while he was transferred over without his General's knowledge. We asked him his name and he gave us a number. We couldn't allow that. We gave him the name Cub because he's the youngest of the group." Omen explained quietly.

Vladislav looked on with understanding. Flashbacks of Ord Mantell came to mind. When his old squad mates defected to the Empire. He put an understanding hand on Cubs shoulder.

"I know how that feels. To be betrayed. Maybe not in the same way as you but betrayed all the same." He said in a comforting tone. The younger trooper had calmed down enough so he could speak again. Cub looked at him with shock.

"You do? I thought HAVOC Squad was basically the pride of the Old Republic army. Special Forces sort of. Able to handle anything thrown at them." Cub half asked half stated. The Lieutenant let out a Hundred chuckle before answering.

"No. It all started on the Battle of Alderaan. HAVOC Squad, led by a trooper by the name Jace Malcolm, was sent to combat the Empire's forces. They did. I wasn't part of HAVOC at the time. They fought and lost a lot of men. Apparently they were left for dead. It caused some of the troopers to distrust the Republic. When I arrived and was assigned on Ord Mantell, I worked with Commander Harron Tavus. We seemed to get along okay while we looked for a stolen bomb. However, when I manage to get us closr to getting the bomb, we lost contact with them. The Lieutenant at the time , a bad tempered Cathar named Aric Jorgan, had been ordered by Tavus to send anyone to look for them but he ignored them and I was sent to find them. And find them I did. They were loading the bomb on a ship when I arrived. Tavus revealed his plan to defect with the others and they ordered the remaining Imperials to kill me. They failed. However, the traitors got away and I still haven't managed to find them all yet. It gets quite annoying after a while." Vladislav explained. Cub had a look of amazement written on his face with eyes wide. It was actually quite amusing truth be told.

They spent the rest of the time before lights out talking and joking and just having a good time in general. Vladislav got a good idea of what each role of the groups members was. Omen was the leader, the one they looked up to. Cannon was type to protect his brothers even if it meant rushing head first into a battalion of droids. Data waa the strategist. Scar was a prankster though that had significantly reduced after he was deployed. And Cub. Cub. He was the younger brother. The one that they tried to shield from war as best they could. The one that kept hope even in the darkest of times. As long as he was there, the brothers would fight tooth and nail to keep him from harm. A family. Vladislav smiled.

**WOOOH! I got over 1k words in this. Is this good? Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review amd a follow and stay tuned for the next chapter of Different Times!**


	8. Plans

Obi-Wan was lost in thought about the enigma of Vladislav Raginis. He was trying to understand the idea of time travel. It just wasn't possible even with the advanced technology of the Old Republic. It didn't help that he was still slightly cautious of him. It made it harder to get information. Of course, it wasn't to unexpected of him. The Jedi had to admit that he would be the same. The trooper seemed to get along the 212th troops which was a plus. He wondered if it would work the same with Cody. Of this was so maybe they might be able to get a small amount of information about him. It was worth a try at least. He stood up from his leaning position and turned to find the Commander.

Cody listened as his General laid out the plan. It was worth a shot. Nodding his head, Cody informed Obi-Wan that he would attempt it. He hoped it wouldn't backfire on them. Most of the troops had taken a liking to the soldier and were friends in some form or fashion. Maybe the idea would work.

Obi-Wan watched as his Commander left the room. He had agreed to attempt his plan. Hopefully it worked out or Raginis would most likely distrust them even more. Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.


	9. A conversation

The Commander of the 212th walked through the hallway. He went over all the possible situations in his mind as he made his way to the hanger. Raginis was most likely to be there from his experience. After walking to the hanger door he checked the time. It was nearing the night though one wouldn't be able to tell in space. The door slid open as the clone entered. As suspected, Raginis was working on _The Rasputin._ He stopped a laugh as a memory surfaced. Said memory was about a conversation he and the General had had. They had been speaking about the trooper when the topic of him and his ship. Obi-Wan had commented on how he loved his ship as much as General Skywalker. He tore himself away from the thought.

He moved over and sat down on a crate next to the ship. Realizing the Lieutenant didn't notice him he started a conversation.

"Hey." He said and winced as the surprised man jumped. A dull thump alerted him that he had just slammed his head against the bottom of the ship. A muffled curse was distinctly heard. Raginis slid out from under the Thunderclap while rubbing his head.

"Hey. Didn't realize you were there. Sorry about that." He replied with a grimace. He must've hit his head harder then it sounded.

"It's okay." Cody answered before continuing "How are you holding up?".

"I'm good. Maybe a bit surprised but still good." He replied to Cody's question. It was at this moment that he realized Raginis's accent. It was almost impossible to hear but if one concentrated hard enough you could tell it was there. It wasn't an accent he'd heard that often. As a matter of fact, it wasn't an accent heard often in the Republic at all.

"That's good. I can't help but ask, where is your accent from? I haven't heard it before and I must admit, I am intrigued." The clone asked. Raginis paused for a second with a brief flash of shock and panic. It disappeared as fast as it came of not faster.

"Admittedly, I'm not from a Republic family. They were Imperial and I wasn't for anything they were. It's why I left them and my brot-friend to go join the Republic. I used a Republic accent as not to draw attention to myself and it stuck." He answered and quickly went back to work.

"Well, I guess we'll talk later then. I've got to go do something." Cody excused himself before moving away. His mind was going over everything that had been said which wasn't much. The only thing that stuck out was his origin. Nothing of importance was learned.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I do not own SWTOR. That much is obvious. I also don't own SWTCW. Again that is quite obvious. So, this is another short chapter (IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME) so yeah. Anyways on with the book fic thing.

-'-

_POV Obi-Wan_

"Time travel? You can't be serious!" Came the disbelieving voice of Anakin Skywalker as the older recounted his experience so far. The expression on Anakin's face was hilarious.

"Yes time travel. I'm not joking Anakin. Admit it, it's not as weird as some of the stuff you cause us to encounter." The Jedi Master reasoned, ignoring the gasp of mock hurt over the com at the words.

"Ok, not all of what happens is completely my fault.".

"Enough, we're getting off task. I know that he is a soldier of the Republic ,even though it be from a different time period, but I don't trust him. All the records that I have checked out but I've got a feeling we don't have the whole story here. There's quite detailed reports of all the other members of HAVOC Squad. On his though a blank is drawn. We get the first record of his existence at age seventeen. Something is being hidden here.".

"Well, our next assignment is together so maybe we can get some information then." Anakin suggested.

The two Jedi said goodbye and signed off. Obi-Wan sighed and sat down while pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did things like this happen to him?

End chapter

So, enjoy. Sorry about the length of this chapter. Short I know. We introduce Anakin to Raginis next. Or maybe we pop to Cody and reveal our troopers origin. Don't know how that's going to turn out. Let's throw them into a battle soon. That'd be interesting. Yeah. That's an idea.


	11. Ambush and Family Reunions

Chapter 10: Ambush and Family Reunions

I'm back. Here's the chapter. Enjoy

_3rd person POV_

The Republic cruiser came out of hyperspace above a blue planet. It stayed there in wait. The Resolute would arriving shortly. All was still in the darkness of space. This stayed like this for a time. That is, until a blast rocked the ship.

_3rd POV inside said ship_

Vladislav was thrown off balance as the blast hit and multiple thunks sounded. Fixer and the rest of his squad shot up. Omen had a worried and confused expression painted on his face. The troopers, Vladislav i ncluded, shared a look with each other before rushing to their weapons. They quickly filed out of the barracks. The sound of blaster fire was heard. A yelp of pain. The group swiftly made their way to where the scream was heard to see a group of troopers firing at droids. A laser hit close to Cub's head causing all to scatter to cover.

The luitenent jumped behind a wall and stuck his blaster out. He fired at the invaders as with no target in mind. There seemed to be no end to the flow if droids.

"There are way more then a regular landing party!" Data shouted as he reloaded his blaster before ducking down, a red bolt flying over his head.

"Agreed. Something is up here. Cub, comm for reinforcements before we get overrun here!" Omen ordered. A 'yes sir' was heard. As he did this he took a quick glance at Raginis. He was slightly surprised at what he saw.

Vladislav had a feral grin on his face as if he were enjoying the fight. Some sweat beaded on his forehead as he fired. He was taking down droids at a quick rate. His rifle fired grey lasers instead of blue. His rifle was scratched and marked from extensive use. From what he had learned, the man out of time had taken down and killed Sith Lords before. This was a comfort to the shaken trooper. He did as Omen ordered. Just as the young clone was about to contact for help, a whoop from the clones went up. The droids had fallen back. Vladislav did not share the mood.

"That was to easy. They were called back. After a while they could have easily eventually worn us down and gotten through. Stay here, I'm going to go check wha-" he never got to finish his sentence as a bolt from a sniper hit his leg.

"Raginis!" Fixer cried in suprise. As he went to go look at the injury he was stopped.

"Ahh, that stings. Stun bolt. It was on the lowest setting. That makes it only a slight tingling sensation when hit with. We used them in training. I don't know of any droid that would use that. I'm going to check this out." Mumbled the supposedly injured trooper as he stood up, shaking his leg. He spoke mostly to himself. Slinging the rifle across his back, he took off at a run towards in the direction of the blast. Looking slightly conflicted, Fixer and his squad stood for a moment before following their new found friend at a much slower pace.

Vladislav swiftly made his way to the origin of the shot. As he arrived he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see a grey clothed individual sprinting away, sniper rifle slung across their back. He had the Sith Empire symbol sewed onto his sleeve. The trooper gave chase. After a few minutes the unknown sniper cursed as he came to a dead end. Vladislav stopped. The person had his back towards him.

"Turn around and surrender or I will be forced to shoot!" He shouted. The imperial gave a slow laugh and slowly turned around. Vladislav gave a small gasp of suprise. Looking back at him was a face he thought he'd never see again.

"Hello brother." He said.

"Edbert?" The shocked trooper exclaimed. Before him stood his little brother. He could still make out some of the child like features on his brothers face. Even with similarities still there it was hard to believe it to be him. Those once trusting blue eyes now were guarded, untrusting of those he didn't know. Three scars made their way diagonally across his face as if he had been mauled by animal. He had the look of a soldier. Vladislav did some quick mental math. Edbert would be nineteen right now. There's no way he could be him. But try as he might, the Republic Luitenent couldn't deny the truth that this was his brother.

"Edbert. What an ironic name. Bright Future." The younger Raginis snorted. The trooper could only stare.

Meanwhile, the squad of clones had caught up with the time traveler and came around a corner. Their eyes widened in shock at the scene before them. Their friend stood statue still staring at what looked like a younger version of himself. They came around in time to here Raginis the older say a name in disbelief. The clones sent confused glances at each other. That was the case until one word was said. _Brother._

**and that is the end. Hope you enjoyed. Have a great weekend.**


	12. AN 2

I have switched to my New account VladislavRaginis. Due to this certain stories are being continued on said account.


	13. Chapter 13

This is now up on the new account for those still interested


	14. A note to read

s/13509423/1/Different-Times


End file.
